ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Quirks of Ultra Anatomy
Hey guys another blog, and again it's about Ultra Anatomy, but this time, it's less a theory and more questions. I've recently been watching a channel on Youtube that talks about numerous scientific facts, questions and stables of science fiction, it is very interesting and education, such as Space Warfare, and the fact that 40 billion people on a planet wide city is a situation of under population. If anyone is looking to write Sci-Fi check him out HERE, Isaac Arthur. Now back to the matter at hand. Watching his videos has made me realize certain things, and question certain aspects about Ultra Anatomy and my theories about it, mainly...shouldn't Ultra be extremely hot, why do their patterns work that way, and why do some Ultras have Beam Lamps and others don't...? Ultra Body Temperature Now we've pretty much all but proved that Ultras run on Nuclear Fusion. Yes there were some hiccups or two in my theory, but that's in the modus operandi, not the presence of it. We have enough bits of evidence in the series to more than imply that's what powers Ultra Bodies. A healthy Ultra diet probably consists of light, heat, Spacium (or some alternative that can converted into Specium...and yes I know I used both spellings, A or E really doesn't matter since its an issue of who's translating as opposed to who's right) and maybe some unknown third element(s). Now, let's go back to Specium, if we are correct, and it's suppose to be some sort of mineral or whatever, that perform nuclear fusion at relative room temperature...why are people not being burned alive when they are held by Ultras? Nuclear Fusion is not cool, the sun is Nuclear Fusion, you know that big ball of burning gas, fire, that which powers the entire solar system? The core of a star is something around 10 million kelvin or 9999726.85 degrees celsius. Actually no, that's how hot a proto-star's core has to be for it to turn into a star... Here on Earth, the main reason Fusion isn't common place, despite in theory being for more useful and efficient than Nuclear Fission is that inside a nuclear reactor, the temperatures can sky rocket to some absurd numbers which are more costly to produce than what the reactor gives out. So now that we've established that Nuclear Fusion equals 'hot enough to make me swear', most of the time, how is it Ultras seem to be so cool? Well I think this can be answered. Ultras have shown be made to feel pain in contact with hot surfaces, that temperature trips their nerve endings or whatever the Ultra equivalent is. Yet, their skin is made from the stuff they burn inside to power their internal reactors, and if they have this going on a cellular level then...what? Well, I'm not thinking they don't use cellular nuclear fusion, at least not to the level we may have been thinking. Certainly it would make sense if some was going on in their overall bio-mass, but I suspect most of it takes place in their heart/core. Remember, Specium turns into plasma, nuclear fusion relatively easily. Also, their skin, Ultra Armor (their Skin for those not familiar with the term) is basically their main method of acquiring sustenance. Their bodies absorb light and heat, like solar cells, and convert it into energy to feed themselves. The idea from the last theory blog, being, the energy is turned into Photo-Electrons to set off their Cellular Nuclear Fusion process and keep it going. More than likely, their skin is reflecting back most of the heat, and light back into the body. Think about it, they are resistant to heat and lasers for a reason. They don't really cause damage (mostly), but they mainly hurt a lot to absorb in that format. Also, given the Time Limit, it's safe to assume that Specium..may stop if not enough of this charge is available. Even better, most of the inside of the Ultra may not even be plasma, or Specium, but light. Again going back to the idea of solid light, there are times when Ultra have bleed, and spewed out what some call liquid light, a photon based liquid that seemed to rather quickly dissapate into regular photons. This liquid blood may be the medium for the particle energy that fills an Ultra body and another reason they need adequate sunlight. So in short, when you think of an Ultra's body, do not think of simply a star, think of a star held inside a humanoid body of solid light particles mixed with a crystal substance that easily turns into plasma. Now plasma may produce heat, but we don't know how heat conductive this solid light may be. Body Patterns and How they Work Now, onto my other question about Ultra Biology...how to Body Patterns work? I know I answered this for the most part, in a prior blog, but I mainly answered how normal color patterns work, red and blue...that theory does not explain mixed colored Ultras like Tiga, Dyna and Zero. Now my explanation for Body Patterns last time was that, some parts of the Ultra Armor were thinner than other parts, and that's canon. We know this is why some parts of an Ultra are silver and others are another color. We know that thickest part of an Ultra's skin is their face, hence why it looks like a mask (in universe...). This does not help with Zero...since he has two colors. Now you're probably wonder why this should be an issue, it's probably just his inner energy and you are right to a degree. An energy field that changes the internal particle energy seems to be how most Form Changes are accomplished...but then you have to remember a few things... #Seven and Zero run on Emerium energy...which...is green. Neither of them are green. Heck, Zero is blue and red, put those together and you have purple. #Specium...the base substance for all Ultras...is commonly demonstrated as being blue or blue/white. Ultraman is red and since it's the bases for most if not all Ultras, at least those from M78, if we go by the logic that their internal energy dictates not only their patterns but choice in colors...why are there not only blue Utras, or even better, why Ultras like Ace, whose signature beam is Metallium, a silvery prismatic substance, aren't walking about with every color of the rainbow? No, the idea of inner light/particle energy, dictates color doesn't really make sense for explaining multi colored Ultras. So let's piece together stuff to figure this out. Let us look at Cosmos, an Ultra that seems to run on M78 principles. From him we can infer that Form Change involves an energy field to alter the particle energy/inner light of an Ultra. So this energy signature, can and probably does decide patterns, which part of the skin is silver, and which is not, or, which part is dense enough to be silver and which part is not. Okay, so what decides color? Well my theory for that comes from Ultraman the Next, the 'Unfinished Ultra'. With him, we could see what the underside of Ultra Armor looked like and it's muscle yes, but what's important is when he reaches his final form, his muscle turns from grey to red. His armor also seemed to gain black lines that seemed to be thicker than the rest of the armor. Now I know Next doesn't really follow M78 Principles, but I'm using him as an example to illustrate my point. Before that Next's merger was incomplete and probably his form. His change from grey to red, illustrated that the merger between him and host became complete. Now why is this important...? Well let's use Next as an analogy. What's the difference between Red and Blue Ultras (yes I'm grouping the red and silver tribes together because...they seem to basically operate as such)? And do not say 'color', you're not being cute, just an idiot at this point. We already know the difference, biology. Red bodies are better suited for combat than Blue Bodies, naturally, and Blues seem better suited for intellectual pursuits. So what's the difference? Well we know that Ultras have steroids. No, not that kind, the natural kind your body produces, look 'steroids' is a catch-all term for certain enzymes, biological catalysts in your body that do stuff like make you get buff, and such. Perhaps like Humans (which would make sense), some Ultra have genetics that favor the enzymes that make them more combat effective, while others have enzymes that improve brain power, processing speed. Zero, and maybe others like Tiga and Dyna, though their colors seem to be from their ability to type change, not just 'genetics', may have genes that tell his body to produce both sets of Steroids/Enzymes in his body...which...which would explain the whole 'infinite potential thing' he has going on...sigh. I just explained why Zero is so overpowered and it now makes sense... regardless, I imagine his colors are due to where the steroids are more prevelant than the others, but both sets may be all over his body. Beam Lamps Thankfully this part may be short, since I don't think I have a good explanation for this. Seriously, why are beam Lamps so rare...? They seem like a natural evolutionary trait for all Ultras to have, removing the need for invasive surgery to install a color timer... Best I can say is, it's genetic, and that's all I got, but considering the x-rays I've seen of Seven's color timer...that's some interesting genetics...then again the subject in question can take of his head crest, slice apart a foe and but it back on clean and with no repercussions...meh The Fly in the Soup Now the biggest detractor from my first two theories is...Shinjiro...from the Manga...or is he...? When Shinjiro removes his limiter his energy is red, yet before that his specium ray is blue. He also seems to be a normal human with a normal enough anatomy to not raise issues at a doctor's appointment (or maybe he had a private doctor, or the SSSP did something about that without him knowing) so we can rule out a nuclear fusion heart, which means, he may have instead simple Nuclear Fusion. Basically in terms of body parts, Shinjiro, externally and internally seems very human, which means the 'Ultra Factor' However, here's an idea. His Specium energy is only red when he removes his limiter, what if, it's red because of his steroids acting up? His Ultra Genes do come from a red Ultra. So maybe his 'limit removal' simply taps deeper into his Ultra biology, but in an unstable form. Also considering the damage his beam did to that plant alien, and the implications in the Story 0 manga that Ultras hold back on the output of their beams, maybe Shinjiro is not the exception to the rules I'm making up. Category:Blog posts